


1406 Graymalkin Lane

by Devilc



Category: Friday Night Lights
Genre: Future Fic, Humor, Other, crack!fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-12
Updated: 2010-01-12
Packaged: 2017-10-06 05:31:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/50171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Devilc/pseuds/Devilc
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Texas Forever!  Tim and Jason get that ranch!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1406 Graymalkin Lane

**Author's Note:**

  * For [shelbecat](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=shelbecat).



> In a world where Jason Street breaks his neck and Landry Clarke ends up a real estate developer and Tim and Jason end up at 1406 (not 1407) Graymalkin Lane ...
> 
> And you've got to read 1407graymalkin 's story over [here](http://1407graymalkin.livejournal.com/143004.html) for the premise of this one to make any sense. In fact, consider this story an unauthorized 10 years later sequel to that one.  
> (Written to celebrate Shelbecat's birthday.)
> 
> (Can be read as Tim/Jason.)

"Yo, Street, I thought you said when you and Riggs got the ranch you'd keep it stocked with ladies. I'm looking around and ... this here's a dude ranch." Herc said, cuffing Jason in the arm.

Jason shot Tim a knowing smirk. Tim mirrored it back at him. "What do you mean?" Jason replied in a butter-wouldn't-melt-in-my-mouth tone. "Texas Forever is full of lovely ladies."

"Yeah," Tim interjected, "as I recall, you spent last night with a hot blonde chick. I'll bet she gave you a very through massage with bit of vibrating action, too."

"And not just any hot blonde chick," Jason cut in before Herc could speak, "A hot _oriental_ blonde chick. You _are _ into 'chopsticks and hot chicks' if I remember it right."

Herc looked at them both for a long moment and said, "Your cat crawled into bed with me last night."

Jason shrugged. "Tyra's a Siamese-Tonkinese cross. Isn't her purr divine?"

Tim kicked back in his Lay-z-boy, picked up _Golf Digest_ and said, "But if you'd like, we can send Rally Girl to keep you company tonight if you'd prefer a fiery redhead." He glanced over at the Irish Setter snoozing on the tile by the entry way.

"We've also got Jackie out back if you're into brunettes. But I don't suggest it. She's mooning after the billy goat down the road and she's a little territorial if you try to get between her and her kid, Bo." Jason flashed a wicked little grin.

"You two are some sick fucks," Herc laughed. Then. "So, who'd you name after Lyla?"

Jason and Tim shared a look and snickered before Tim replied, "That frisky bay filly out in the barn."

"Oh, that's _bad _!" Herc howled with laughter.

"Why? She's got great legs," Jason said.

"And she's bucks both of us off every time we try to ride her," Tim added with a sigh.

Herc cracked the top on a beer and said, "You two are beyond help."

"Yup, and that's the way we like it 'round here." Jason smiled and winked at Tim.


End file.
